The Prophecy Of The Gods
by teambellaedward
Summary: Edward and his sister Casandra are trying to fulfill an ancient Prophecy While trying to fulfill this Prophecy. They find love and trouble around the corner. Better summery inside OOC, AU, and lemons BxExS, AxJ, EmxR, EsxC, JakxCxD
1. Summary

**The Prophecy Of The Gods**

**Summary**

Ages of characters have been changed to fit my story.

Edward - 21

Cassandra - 21

Carlisle - 45

Esme - 43

Alice - 18

Jasper - 17

Emmett - 23

Rosealie - 22

Bella - 20

Jacob - 20

Samantha - 19

David - 19

Edward and his sister Cassandra are of ancient beings trying to fufill a prophecy. While trying to fulfill this phrophecy they find love. They will have to choice between love or power, good and evil. While trying to stay true to there familey there will be trouble around every turn. There will be lemons. OOC, AU, BxExS, AxJ, EMxR, ESxC, JAxCxD

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**(A/N:) Please Don't Be Too Hard On Me This Is My First FanFic**

**(A/N:) This Story Is Of Fiction Meaning I Have Not Done Any Research. Because The Story Is Something I Thought Would Be Cool To Wright. The Only Thing I Own Is Cassandra, Samantha and David. This Is OOC And AU Story.**

**(A/N:) Look On My Profile For Link To Website That Has Info On My Story**.


	2. The Beginning

**The Prophecy Of The Gods**

**The Beginning**

The ancient Egyptians believed in many different gods and goddesses, each one with their own role to play in maintaining peace and harmony across the land. Some gods and goddesses took part in creation, some brought the flood every year, some offered protection, and some took care of people after they died. Others were either local gods who represented towns, or minor gods who represented plants or animals. The ancient Egyptians believed that it was important to recognize and worship these gods and goddesses so that life continued smoothly.

For millennia there has been a feud brewing amongst immortals. This feud started because of jealous, power, sex and murder. At first, there was only Nun. Nun was the dark waters of chaos. One day, a hill rose up out of the waters. This hill was called Ben-Ben. On this hill stood Atum the first god. Atum coughed and spat out Shu, the god of the air, and Tefnut, the goddess of moisture. Shu and Tefnut had two children. First, there was Geb, the god of the earth. Then, there was Nut, the goddess of the sky. Shu lifted Nut up so that she became a canopy over Geb. Nut and Geb had four children named Osiris, Isis, Seth and Nephthys. Osiris was the king of the earth and Isis was the queen of protectiveness. Osiris was a good king and he ruled over the earth for many years. However, everything was not well. Seth was jealous of Osiris because he wanted to be the ruler of the earth. He grew angrier and angrier until one day he killed Osiris. Osiris went down into the underworld and Seth remained on earth and became king. Osiris and Isis had one son called Horus. Horus battled against Seth and regained the throne. After that, Horus was the king of the earth and Osiris was the king of the underworld.

In the meantime while the immortals were fighting amongst themselves, the mortals began to create their own gods. They no longer wanted to recognize and worship these gods and goddesses. In doing this enraged the gods and goddesses. Into causing havoc on the mortals by bestowing on them ten plagues, these plagues where Rivers and other water sources turned to blood killing all fish and other water life. Then Frogs littered the land. Lice and Fleas began to infest the land. Wild animals start to appear all over. Then live stock start to die for no reason. People start to grow Incurable boils all over there body. Hail and Locusts rained and Darkness over the land and Death of every mortal Firstborn child to the parents that defiled the name of the gods and goddesses.

Horus and his father Osiris grew tired of the feuding amounts the immortals and mortals. So they set out to find a way to stop the feud and create peace.

To be continued…..

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**(A/N:) please don't be too hard on me this is my first fanfic story :)**

**(A/N:)This is a story of fiction meaning I have not done any research. Because it is make believe. I just really like the names of the gods and goddesses and cult name. The only thing I own is Cassandra, Samantha, and David. This is OOC and AU story.**

**(A/N:)Look on my profile for link to website that contains any info on story like QA or pictures and more background info**


	3. The Prophecy

The Prophecy

**To recap: **

_Horus and his father Osiris grew tired of the feuding amounts the immortals and mortals. So they set out to find a way to stop the feud and create peace._

**Now Back To Story:**

Horus and Osiris scoured the world of below and the world of above for powerful beings and any ancient text that could help them stop this feud. Finally stumble on an ancient text. The text stated that there will be a great war between the two worlds of mortals and immortals that will destroy all that walk the earth. There will be four children born that will unite the two worlds. Two of these children will be born from the ancient ones. They will be unique in their creation, will have powers like no other, beauty that surpasses all, and will be perfect in every way. There also will be two children born to the mortals. These two children will be born human but will change into something unique themselves one will run hot and the other will run cold. They also will have a unique power and will be different from their own kind.

These four children will be drawn to one and other. They will unite the two worlds and bring peace into the world. They will rule the two worlds in peace. The only way to identify these beings is the birthmark five point pentagram on their wrist.

Horus and Osiris set out to find the world's best priest, scholars, and healer's to help them. They decided that the mortals are too weak to protect themselves agents the immortals. So Horus created shape shifter that would transform into giant wolfs and Osiris created witches. A group called Voltaire heard about what Horus and Osiris were doing so they created their own creatures. The Voltaire created vampires and soul eaters to destroy the defenders of the mortals.

Horus and Osiris gathered thousands of trusted humans and told them about the prophecy and about all the creatures that walk among them. In doing this the humans created their own group called the freemasons. This group was created to protect the prophecy and there protectors. They were to stay hidden until needed and gather knowledge.

Let the journey begin……

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**


	4. Year 1980 Billy and Sarah

Year 1980 Billy and Sarah

**POV Sarah**

I remember the day vividly It was my day off from patrolling. But it was Billy's turn I was playing with the kids a board game. Jake was 11 and Sam was 10 in the living room when my husband comes home early from patrolling. He comes in shifting from his Wolfe form to his human form. I look in to his eyes and he looks scared. I never have seen him the scared in my life. And I have been with him for going on one hundred years now.

**POV Billy**

I gave my wife a kiss and the kids before I had to take my turn patrolling. Why'll I was out Harry came charging towards me in wolves form. He shifts to human form so the other wolves can not heir are mental talk. He tells me that they have found the chosen ones in some town in Egypt called Alexandria. And that the elders have requested a meeting with him. I leave Harry and run home as fast as I can to tell my wife that they have been born. And that the elders want to talk to me.

**POV Sarah**

I rush to put the kids to sleep so Billy and I could talk. We sit down on the couch and he tells me what Harry has said. I am too scared but also excited. Scared because we will have to leave the reservation soon to find the chosen ones and excited because there birth will bring peace to are race.

**POV Billy**

So I am off to meet with the elders. When I get to the meeting spot I see that the elders have called all of my pack members and sister packs to join use. The elders tell me about a Prophecy that some how my son Jake was some how involved in because of the Prophecy said that they would have a birth mark on there wrist which my son has. They also say that I have to take my family along with some brother wolves from are sister packs with use to Egypt. So we finish the meeting and I go home to talk to Sarah. Some weeks pass and now we are packing up some of are stuff and heading to Egypt.

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**


	5. Year 1989 Akila and Edfu

Year 1989 Akila and Edfu

In Egypt a town called Alexandria Akila **(is Elizabeth)** and Edfu **(is Edward Sir)** are walking down the street on a sunny day. After a full day of shopping for there nursery Walking to a near by café for a light dinner talking about there future for there family. And preparing for the birth of there twins. They decide to take a short cut through the ally. At the entrance stud three beautiful people two men one women. The female have fiery red hair and a round face. One of the men had blond heir tied back in a pony tail both the man and the women hade porcelain skin. The second man had dreadlocks and was of African decent with an accent of European.

What they did not expect was to be followed and attack by the group of people that stud at the ally entrance. But on further inspection these people had red eyes. Edfu had heard stories from some American Indian men from America at the bar that he worked at about creates called the Cold ones all he really could remembered was that they are super strong, fast and have red eyes and that the Americans said stay away from them and if you see one run like hell.

The one man with the blond hair in a pony tail step forward and introduce himself as James Davis he pointed to the women with red hair and introduce her as Victoria Davis his wife and point to the man with the dreadlocks as Laurent. The trio surrounded the frighten couple.

Edfu became very scared for his wife and unborn children he tried to protect his wife and reason with the man with red eyes and pony tail but all he and his friends did was laugh in his face. The women lunged and attack him by snapping his neck and draining him dry. Akila watch in horror as the women killed her husband. James stalk over to her she tried to run but the creature was much faster then here. James dragged here by her hair further into the ally. Akila tried to fight and scream but no one herd her scream. James picks her up by her neck and lowers his mouth to her neck. As he was about to sink is fangs into her neck loud howls and growls came from the other end of the ally. James throws Akila toward the wall and crouches down ready for a fight along with his two companions.

James searches the darkness Akila finally comes too in time to see five massive wolves stalking there way into the ally, They were beautiful wolfs one that look like it was leading the pack was mid night black with yellow eyes and was bigger than the others. The second one that followed was pure white with blue eyes the last to almost look like twins, with brown fur with a white strip on their back and blue color eyes. The last wolf had brown fur and dark brown eyes.

The five wolves spread out to surround the trio of vampires. The one with brown fur lunged for Akila throwing her onto her back and running of with her. The other wolves ready them selves to fight the vamps but where distracted buy a crowd of humans starting to ascend the ally. At that point the vamps had just enough time to escape. One of the wolves picks up Edfu and carried him back to the safe house.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

In my story Vampires do not sparkle in the sun.


	6. Life At The Safe House

**Author's Note:** Just in case you haven't notice but Jacob is 20 And Samantha 19 now.

Once at the safe house the pack transformed back to human form. So they could talk to the frighten couple. They had explained to them what they were.

**Billy POV**

Sometime had pass and Samantha and Jake had become attached to Akila. It was like they had imprint on Akila, they waited on her hand and foot. When she moved they moved it was becoming unnerving. In was impossible for them to imprint on Akila because she was already mated to Edfu. I had to talk to the elders to see if my suspicions were correct and that my children have indeed imprinted on Akila unborn children. Later that night I called the elders and told them what I was thinking I asked them to tell me the prophecy again it all made sense my son had the mark on is wrist so he indeed had imprinted but that did not explain Sam's behavior only time will tell with her.

**Akila POV**

The months have passed and I am getting bigger by the day I have become good friends with the pack I really like Sarah, Samantha, and Jake. But recently Jake has be acting weird ever since I got heir Sam and Jake won't let me out of their site they wait on me hand a foot. This has caused a rift in my marriage Edfu thinks it's not right to have Jake all over me. On some days Jake will not let my husband near me. I tell him I have no sexual feelings for him just a brotherly love but he will not see it. As I look out the window and watch as my husband takes a walk with Jake I am scared of what will happen. Jake can take care of himself but my husband is a human Jake can lose control and hurt him. I sit and wait for their return and hope that they will comeback in one piece.

**Mean will when Billy is on the phone**

In the forest Edfu and Jake went for a walk. To a place where they could talk privately without the others listening in. they talked about some of the stuff that happened in the ally months ago and some of the stuff that he has notice Jake doing with his wife. Now Edfu is a quiet and intelligent man he considers himself a lover not a fighter but this man was trying to take what was his he would kill for her and at this moment he felt like killing this Mongrel. He was about to let him have it when Jake suddenly transformed into his wolf form scanning the tree line.

To Be Continued…


	7. adoption

Hello Sorry to do this I will not be continuing my story I am asking for anyone that would like to adopt my story please let me know what you think.


End file.
